Waking Up
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: All villagers looked to the clear blue sky. They watched as shattered fragments flowed and fluttered through the sky. They twinkled as the sun hit parts of the fragment. With the fragments came the good news. The fragments were an angel bringing the news that some people never thought they would hear. /My thoughts after the players are woken up from the game.


All villagers looked to the clear blue sky. They watched as shattered fragments flowed and fluttered through the sky. They twinkled as the sun hit parts of the fragment. With the fragments came the good news. The fragments were an angel bringing the news that some people never thought they would hear:

"On November 7th at 2:55 pm, the game had been cleared. Repeat the game has been cleared," all eyes widened at the news. Some collapsed to the floor, clutching their hearts as they could finally return to their loved ones. A small smile crept on everyone's faces as their life was no longer in danger. Tears rolled down everyone's faces: The army, the children, those who had giving up, all were crying. They swiped their hand in the air, bringing up the menu and there it was at the bottom. The button they thought they would never see: the 'logout' button. They hesitantly pressed the button. The screen changed to an choice menu. 'Would you like to log out?' It asked. Underneath the question 'Yes' or 'No' appeared. Some instantly pressed the 'Yes' button. Others bowed their head in respect to those who had died trying to complete the game then logged out.

* * *

><p>All doctors in Japan where casually checking on the patients. They took a note of their heart rate and changed their fluids. One young nurse was checking one of Sword Art Online's victims, she was busy changing his fluids when she heard a groan escape from the patient's lips. She turned around to see that he was awake. His hazed brown eyes glanced at her. She saw him smile directly towards her. The young nurse just stared at him in shock. She instantly pressed the call button and ran out of the room.<p>

"One of the Sword Art Online victims has woken up!" She yelled down the corridor. A stampede of doctors and nurses came running down the corridors. All around Japan bells and alarms shocked the doctors and nurses. They rushed frantically, checking the awake patients. They were so happy to de-crown them of the nerve gear that they had been wearing for two years. The doctors sat them up and gave them crushed ice. They helped them take in the fluids. A lot of them looked dead. Deadly pale skin, glazed eyes, lifeless bodies. None knew of the trauma that they had been through.

* * *

><p>Midori Kirigaya, was home as she had the day of from work. She was making herself some light lunch. She was in the middle of preparing the lettuce when the phone began to ring. She placed the food on the kitchen work top as she walked into the hall to answer the phone.<p>

"Hello?" She asked as she saw that it was a unknown number.

"Hello, this Dr Yamada from the hospital. I'm calling to say that Kazuto Kirigaya along with many others has woken up from the deep sleep," hearing the words she dropped the phone receiver and collapsed on the floor in tears. She was beginning to lose hope that he would never wake up but god had answered the prayers of many worried families. "Ma'am?" She leaned against the cupboard that the phone sat on and picked up the phone again.

"Sorry, I'm here. That's great news. I'll over as soon as she can," she grabbed the car keys and her jacket and ran out the house. She fumbled getting her shoes on. She thought she had lost the last connection to her sister but that connection was back with them.

She insanely drove to the school that Suguha attended. She ran out the car and into the school office. She thought that Suguha would want to meet her brother/cousin for the first time in 2 years. She slammed her hands on the office desk.

"Midori Kirigaya, I need Suguha to leave with me at the moment. Her brother has just woken up from his coma," the whole school knew of Suguha losing her brother to a computer game. The receptionist wasted no time and called up to the class.

Within a few minutes Suguha came down the corridor. Midori grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car and threw her school things in the backseat of the car while Suguha climbed in the car. It didn't take her long to drive off the schools premises.

Midori grabbed her daughters hand as she lead her through the hospital. Every time Suguha asked why or what they were at the hospital for. Her mother just ignored her. Midori walked through ward 5 which was on the 4th floor. Suguha noticed the unsettle ambiance of the doctors and nurses. Usually there was a couple that checked on the patients, now it was an army, dashing in and out of the rooms.

Midori walked into Kazuto's room and saw him sitting up with a young male nurse feeding him some crushed ice. He placed the cup to his lips, gently shook it, letting some of the ice to fall into his mouth. Midori smiled as she saw that his eyes were open. He looked lifeless but he was alive. He looked dead when he was in the game though he was alive. Suguha ran up to him and cried into his lap. She watched as her nephew, slowly reached up to pat her daughter's hair. The nurse smiled and walked out as a family was reuniting.

All over Japan, mums, dads, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, wifes and husbands were reuniting with their loved ones. Tears of happiness was shed from everyone. The doctors and nurses were happy that families were able to reunite after a tragic incident. Some families were distraught that their loved one wasn't waking up but they still prayed for their safe return, making up strange theories for them not to be present.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you like this story. I loved to imagine how the doctors and nurses reacted after they woke. How it felt to hear the words that the game was completed. Please tell me what you think. I love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


End file.
